


00:01

by mellowly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Historical References, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Religious Content, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowly/pseuds/mellowly
Summary: it's almost midnight.poland has his ghosts.(or: old thoughts.)





	00:01

**warsaw, poland, august 1994**

* * *

 

It is three minutes till midnight in Poland, and Poland himself is awake, if only barely. The candles he lit to read before bed are long snuffed out. The echoing notes on the old piano have stilled. His mind has not. No; it roars, the quietest of storms, an endless blizzard of _why why why_ questions he cannot answer. What did happen, while he was gone? Where did he go, surely not to Heaven? Why does God, or Fate, or the Universe- whoever is out there, _why me?_  
  
It is two minutes till midnight in Poland, and Poland is rolling over to his side, gazing through shadows at his bedside table, at the book he read earlier today, pondering. He is calmer, now. Settled, now. Pieced back together, now. He thinks of Lithuania. And again; _why_ , but it serves no purpose and therefore he discards it. He thinks of Chopin. Curie. His heroes. He never met any of them, yet he somehow knows their tales better than his own.   
  
It is midnight in Poland, and Poland stares at his hands, at the veins on his thin wrists. He can still envision the bruises on them if he squints. _Those kinds of things never really disappear, do they?_ He scoffs; it is a stupid question and nobody is here to answer it. The only questions he will ask are the ones he can answer for himself. It is best that way. Poland closes his eyes and listens to his own heart beat.


End file.
